dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The World Martial Arts Tournament Part 1
Today was the day of The World Martial Arts Tournament and Raiden and Kuro were so excited, Shin made Raiden, Kuro and Mira wait outside while he signed them up. Raiden observed the fighters and was dissappointed because the fighters had such low powerlevels, But then Raiden sensed several high powerlevels nearby and his dissappointment turned back into excitement. Shin walked out of the building and they took a tour around the arena, an hour later it was time for the Tournament to begin but first Shin gave Raiden and Kuro new gi's along with black undershirts, black wristbands, black belts and black boots. When they changed into their new gi's it was time for them to decide who was going to fight who by having them pick a number out of a box. Raiden's number was 1, Kuro's number was 5 and Mira's number was 8, Raiden was the first to fight. Raiden was up against a sumo wrestler named Yamanaka, The Announcer stepped into the ring to begin the match. Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! WELCOME TO THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!!! The crowd cheered loudly. Announcer: Ok first up is Raiden vs Yamanaka! Raden and Yamanaka stepped into the ring, Yamanaka took one look at Raiden and laughed. Yamanaka: Are you serious? I'm fighting a kid? this is going to be a piece of cake! Announcer: Ok let the match begin! Yamanaka stomped both of his feet, then he charged Raiden and delivered a blow directly to his face. Raiden didn't budge he wasn't even damaged, Raiden grabbed Yamanaka's arm and thew him out of the ring without effort winning the match but the crowd stared at Raiden in shock, Next up was Chun vs Shinji. Announcer: Next up is Chun vs Shinji! Chun took a figting stance as did Shinji, The Announcer started the match and Shinji charged and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Chun blocked them all then he punched Shinji in stomach and delivered a barrage of kicks then he kicked Shinji in the jaw knocking him out. Announcer: Next up is Kuro vs Hanzo! Kuro and Hanzo stepped into the ring, The Announcer begun the match and Hanzo took a fighting stance then he charged Kuro and tried to jump kick him but Kuro just moved out of the way and Hanzo fell out of the ring which caused the crowd to laugh. Announcer: Now it's Kuso vs Mira! Kuso and Mira stepped into te ring, as soon as The Announcer started the match Mira charged Kuso and kicked out of the ring. Announcer: Wow that was....fast, moving on next up is Haro vs Namazaki! Haro and Namazaki stepped into ring, When the Announcer began the match Namazaki charged Haro but he struck Namazaki in face breaking his nose then he delivered a barrage of punches then he delivered a powerful blow to his stomach. Namazaki: I quit.....please.....no more. Haro: You call yourself a fighter? A true warrior never quits. Namazaki left the ring. Announcer: Now for the final match of the first round! Our reigning champion Daisuke vs Lee! The crowd cheered even louder then before Lee stepped into the ring then Daisuke, The Announcer started the match and Lee charged Daisuke but he jumped over Lee and elbowed him in the back causing Lee to pass out. Raiden was impressed by Daisuke and couldn't wait to fight him. The Second round would begin in an hour so Shin decided to take Raiden, Kuro and Mira to a 5 star resturant and Raiden and Kuro pigged out, everyone in the resturant just watched even Shin was shocked by the time they had finished it was time for the second round to begin and the bill was over 500,000 zeni but suprisingly Shin payed in full. Then they went to the arena and again Raiden was first, he was up against Chun who was one of the people with the high powerlevels and Raiden got excited. Raiden and Chun entered the ring. Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN NOW WE BEGIN THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND!!!! The crowd cheered. Announcer: Now first up is Raiden vs Chun! Raiden and Chun took fighting stances, then the Announcer begun the match and Chun charged Raiden. Chun delivered a barrage of punches but Raiden dodged them all, Chun then kicked Raiden in his side and Raiden punched Chun in the stomach, the two fighters studdered back then they clashed Raiden and Chun matched each other blow for blow. Raiden and Chun then punched each other in the face then they both jumped back. Chun: Not bad Kid you're actually pretty good. Raiden: Same to you. The two warriors charged each other and their fists clashed then their elbows then they clashed again, Raiden delivered a barrage of kicks and then was about to deliver a powerful punch but Chun used the afterimage technique then he re-appeared behind Raiden and kicked him and Raiden was sent flying and crashed near the edge of the ring. Announcer: 1...2...3...4...5...6... Kuro: *thinking to himself* Come on Raiden.... Announcer: 7....8...9... Raiden regained conciousness and stood up, the crowd cheered. Raiden: Chun! this has been a good match but I can't loose here. Raiden released his energy and his powerlevel increased, then he put his hand forward and fired a ki push that sent Chun flying out of the ring. The crowd cheered Raiden's name, Chun got up and before he could leave he was stopped by Raiden. Raiden: Hey Chun that was an awsome match! Chun: Yeah...but I lost. Raiden: So what? It's been a while since I've had a fight like that we've gotta do this again some time. Chun: *smiles* Heh I'd like that. Chun and Raiden shook hands then they parted ways so the second match could begin, it was Kuro vs Mira. Category:Fan Fiction